InuYasha: EternalSoulsSaga Act 1:Change of Course
by Master of the Chaos
Summary: AU fanfic. Takes place right after the episode 88 of the Anime. Rated for mature content on the later chapters (violence, bad language, etc). Please R&R. When Kagome goes back to the Modern Era before going after Naraku, she mets someone who is about to c
1. The Dreamer Girl and The Dreamlike Boy

InuYasha

Eternal Souls Saga

Act 1 – Change of Course

_Chapter 1 –The Dreamer Girl and The Dreamlike Boy_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Autor's Note_: I don't own InuYasha. This is and Alternative Universe fanfic that starts little after the episode 88. It is rated because it will show some mature content in the later chapters (heavy violence, depressive scenes, bad language, etc.).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Forget it InuYasha, I'm going home! Period! This conversation is over! - In the Feudal Era, the day started just like any regular day in the location knows as the Musashi's Domain. As the farmers worked in the rice fields, our favorite hanyou and the miko of the future argue near the Bone Eater's Well.

-Dammit Kagome! – said the hanyou –Why do you have to go back to your era when we finally found out where Naraku went to?! We need to go after him as fast as we can!

-That's exactly why I need to go now! There are a lot of things that I need to do there and I don't know when I will be able to come back when we go after Naraku.

-Doesn't matter! I'm not letting you go!

-Osuwari!

-Aaaargh!

-Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!

When she finally stopped 'sitting' him, InuYasha lay still on the grassy ground. Before jumping into the well, Kagome turned to face him and said –I will be back in a week. Until then, InuYasha, you stay here! Don't come to my house to pick me up, otherwise I will sit you all the way to Hell! – then, she jumped into the well and traveled back to her time.

-You wench! – those were InuYasha's last words before passing out.

Meanwhile in the Modern Era...

-That InuYasha! Sometimes he can be such an asshole! – as the young miko climbed the walls of the well and walked to her house, she starts remembering all the times that they fought because those trips between the eras and signed. Sometimes she wished that her hanyou friend were a little more understanding about her situation.

-I'm home! – said Kagome, as she opened the wooden door and entered her house.

-Oh, welcome home Kagome! – greeted her mother, coming from the kitchen.

-Hey sis! You're back! – said Souta.

-Yeah – she answered.

-How long are you planning to stay this time? – asked Mrs. Higurashi.

-About a week. Where is grandpa?

-He is at the shrine doing his morning shores.

-Ok then. I'm going to school as soon that I take a shower. Mom, could you please make me something for breakfast?

-Sure honey but, why don't you skip school today?

-But mama, take a time to go to school is exactly the reason why I came back! – said the young girl, incredulity.

-I know. But, since the day that you started traveling between this and the Feudal Era, we hardly ever have seen you around. I kinda miss my daughter... – said the woman, seeming heartbroken.

-Okay, I will stay home today. Furthermore, I can use a day off.

-Good. Then go take your shower while I prepare something delicious to you eat.

-Ok. Thanks mama.

_Morning passed by and Kagome enjoyed the time that she spent with her family like she never did before. Little she knew that, as the afternoon approached, so did her encounter with someone who was about to change hers and her friends' fate..._

A mysterious figure goes up the stairs that lead to the Sunset Shrine. As he reaches the top, a happy smile crosses his face as he spots the Goshinboku tree. He slowly approaches the god tree and stares at it. More precisely, the figure stared to tree's scar that marked the place where InuYasha was sealed 500 years ago. Taking a deep breath, like an old man that is suddenly attacked by old memories of good times, he moves his sight to the blue afternoon's sky above him.

-Finally, it's time... – he said, in a deep, but young voice.

Kagome got out from her house in her best childlike way. She was happy that her mother made her stay at home. It was a too beautiful day to waste it being locked on a classroom at school.

She looked at the sky and started to spin around until she lost her balance and fell down to the ground. She giggled a little and started to get up. It's been a while since the last time that she spent a whole Monday afternoon fooling around, like a child who doesn't have any worries. But then, she saw something that made her mood drop all at once.

'InuYasha!' she thought to herself, discontentment printed on her face. He was there, standing in front the god tree with his arms crossed. Now she had it! This time, she was going to keep her promise and 'sit' him until she couldn't see the red of his outfit or the black of his hair anymore!

'Wait a minute! Black hair?!' it was then that she noticed that it wasn't her hanyou friend who was standing in front of the Goshinboku.

Taking a closer look, she saw that the figure was a boy of about her age. He had a long rebel black hair that reached the middle of his back, and that was tied in a ponytail at the height of his neck. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a large red overcoat that reached his ankles which, by the way, was what made her mistake him with InuYasha.

Kagome carefully started to walk in the boy's direction. She never saw him around before and, from the way that he was dressed, he could very well be a punk wanting to do some kind of sick prank against the temple.

'But, it's odd. He isn't doing anything!' she thought 'Is just standing there, staring at the tree.'

She stepped a little closer to him but, before she could do anything to prevent it, he did something that she never expected: placing one foot at the small stone fence that surrounded the tree, the boy use it as a step, so he could jump and reach the Goshinboku's lowest twig and climb on the holy tree.

'That's enough!' thought Kagome. She could take a punk trying to do some prank, but what that boy was doing is too much! As long that she lived, she would never allow that someone disrespect the sacred tree by climbing it and resting on one of its branches like if it was just a regular tree. With that thought in mind, Kagome approached him in a very angry and decisive way.

-Hey! What do you think that you're doing?! – she shouted. The sound of her voice drawn his attention and he turned his face to look at her. What she saw in his eyes startled her so much that she almost yelped.

They were the most beautiful eyes that she ever saw! They seemed a pair of jewels which the color was a mix of the clearest violet and the deepest indigo! But, what startled her was the feeling that they showed. His eyes emitted a deep sadness and also something else, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It seemed almost like..... recognition?

-Taking a nap on this tree, what else. – his sudden answer slap her back to reality, and also made her very upset. How dare he talk so rudely with her?!

-Have you any idea of what tree is this?! – she asked. But, before he could say anything, she answered for him. –This is the Goshinboku! The holy tree of the Sunset Shrine! What you're doing right now is a great sin against this temple!

-So? – he asked, uninterested.

-So, you better get down from there before I put you six feet under the ground!

-Hmph. Yeah, right. Like a skinny little girl like you could actually do that. Why don't you go take care of your own business, bitch!

-OSUWARI! – screamed Kagome, who quickly covered her mouth and cursed herself mentally when she realized what she just said. Once again she had mistaken him with InuYasha. This time because of the 'bitch' thing.

She glanced at him. He had a confused look on his face and was about to say something when a voice came from behind Kagome.

-What's going on here?! – said the deep and old voice of the Higurashi patriarch.

-Grandpa! – said Kagome. She ran to the old priest and put herself behind him and placing him between her and the strange boy. The old man was her salvation. Not only he was saving her from dealing with a pretty embarrassing situation, but also was about to help her teach some manners to that punk.

-Grandpa, that boy is using the sacred tree as a place for taking a nap! – she said, pointing at the boy accusingly.

-Boy! – said Grandpa Higurashi in his best authority-like way –I don't know who you are, but I will not allow that you disrespect this temple with your vandal's actions. Get down from that tree right away!

The boy didn't seem to be impressed. Not that he should. It's Grandpa Higurashi that we're talking about here, after all! Instead, he had a big grin on his face. Then, to the surprise of all, he sat on his ankles and, with one single leap, came from the top of the Goshinboku to the ground, landing right in front of Kagome and her grandfather.

-Hey Higurashi-jiji! – he said in a mocking tone -You got uglier since the last time that I saw you!

The old Higurashi was speechless. He was about to scold the young boy for his behavior, but stopped himself. Then, after taking a closer look at the boy, studying him from head to toes, he finally opened his mouth to say something.

-It can't be! Shiro?! It's that you?! – asked Grandpa Higurashi. His only answer was an even bigger grin from the boy. Realizing that he was right, the Higurashi patriarch threw himself at the arms of the boy, taking him on a big and strong hug, while saying –Shiro-kun! My boy! It's been such a long time! You've grow up!

Meanwhile, Kagome, who was completely astonished with what just happened, was left ignored behind the two men.

Moments later, inside the Higurashi residence...

The whole Higurashi clan was gathered inside the living room. A reunion was called, so Grandpa Higurashi could introduce his friend to the rest of his family. Their reactions when they first saw the strange dressed boy were various. Mrs. Higurashi, as always, kept a polite smile and seemed unfazed about everything. Souta was staring at the boy, studying him closely, a curious expression painted on his face. And Kagome was avoiding look at him, showing to everybody that she was still mad about what happened a while ago.

-Well everybody, I would like to introduce you someone. – started Grandpa Higurashi. –This is...

-... Shiro Tsukayama. Nice to meet you all. – complete the boy.

-Shiro used to live nearby here before you moved in. – continued the old priest –At that time, he used to come visit the shrine almost everyday to help me with my chores.

-It was nothing. The only reason why I helped Higurashi-jiji back then was so I could have a good excuse for purposely missing the first classes. – said Shiro, in a playful tone.

-Hohoho! Oh Shiro-kun, I missed your jokes so much! It's been such a long time since the last time that I laughed like that. But, please Shiro-kun, stop calling me Higurashi-jiji. I'm not that old yet.

-Ok. But, only if you stop calling me Shiro-kun. I'm not a kid anymore.

'I am not of sure if that was a joke.' thought Kagome. She gave Shiro a quick killing glare and then resumed her task of ignoring him.

-But then, five years ago, Shiro's father sent him to study in some foreign country and I haven't heard of him ever since. – finished Grandpa Figurate. –Oh, I almost forgot! Shiro, I would like to introduce you to my family. This is my daughter, my grandson: Souta and, I believe that you already know my granddaughter: Kagome.

Everyone could see sparks flying when Kagome's and Shiro's eyes met. The atmosphere of the room suddenly became heavy as they watched two teenagers trying to kill each other with their glares.

-Yeah, we've already met. I must confess that, at first, I was a little surprised when you told me that she was your relative but, now I can see that you two look a lot alike.

-What? – asked Souta. –Do you really think that grandpa looks like a teenager schoolgirl? – that comment sent Grandpa Higurashi's ego up high, but it was quickly brought back down by Shiro's answer.

-No. It's your sister who actually looks like a middle-aged old man. – after saying that, the two boys started to laugh uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, the time traveling miko was about to explode. Shiro's remarks were making her burn in pure anger. She was about to jump at his throat when Mrs. Higurashi broke the uncomfortable tension between them with her always cheerful attitude.

-So Shiro, would you like to join us for lunch?

Kagome looked at her mother with an expression of pure terror on her face. She couldn't be seriously thinking in inviting this jerk to eat at their table, could she? It seemed so. But, the boy in question had other plans.

-Unfortunately, no. – said Shiro. –Since I moved back recently, there are still some businesses that I need to attend today. At first, I was only planning in make a quick visit to Higurashi-jii-san, but I've already stayed longer than I expected. I need to go now but, if it's ok with you, I will be available tomorrow for a dinner.

-Of course! We would love have you for dinner. – said Mrs. Higurashi. –Kagome, would you please escort our guest to the temple limits?

Kagome simply nod, too lost in her thoughts to say anything. She was having troubles in swallowing everything that just happened; this whole thing was like a nightmare to her! First, this odd boy came out from the nowhere saying that he's an old friend of her grandpa and then, before she knew, he is treated as a member of the family and is invited to eat at their table.

At first, she felt sick because of the simple idea of Shiro having lunch at her house but, now that she knew that he was going to have dinner with her and the rest of her family, she was seriously considering the possibility of going back to the Sengoku Jidai just to get as far away possible from him.

They were half way down the shrine's staircase when Shiro snapped her back to reality, preventing her from giving a deeper thought on the subject.

-Hey! – said Shiro, touching the girl's shoulder, who was a few steps in front of him –Are you even listening to what am I saying?!

-What?! – snapped Kagome, angrily.

-I knew that you weren't listening!

-Why should I listen to the mumblings of a punk like you?

-Hmph. You're so uncute...

-Jerk! – hurled Kagome, turning around to face the raven haired boy.

-Bitch!

-Asshole!

After some moments exchanging insults at full lungs, they both turned their backs to each other, one visibly upset with what the other had said. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until Shiro decided to break the silence.

-I asked... – started the teenager boy. The concern on his voice was palpable -...what Higurashi-jiji has been eating lately? -

That question caught Kagome off guard and she quickly turned around to face him. He still had his back turned to her, but his head was slightly turned to the side, allowing him to stare at her with the corner of his beautiful eyes.

She quickly recomposed herself and answered him.

-The usual: meat, rice, some vegetables. Why do you ask?

-During the conversation, I noticed that he seemed to be a little shaken. – he said, as they resumed their walk - He already was very old five years ago, when I last saw him, but, even then, he never looked as tired as today. So, I thought that, maybe, it is already time for him to start taking care of his health.

Kagome stopped to think for a moment. Shiro's words made sense! Grandpa Higurashi was no young man anymore, and a properly balanced diet would make some good to him. She smiled when that realization crossed her mind.

-You care about him a lot, don't you? – she said.

-He is the closest thing that I have from a real fatherly figure...

-What happened to your father?

The expression that fell upon his face when she mentioned his father made clear to her that he didn't wanted to talk about it. After some moments of uncomfortable silence, Kagome realized that they already were at the end of the staircase.

-So. – she started, trying to sound as polite as possible –Goodbye then.

-Goodbye. – he answered. He was about to leave when something came to his mind. –Just one thing first.

-What?

-What was that 'osuwari' thing from earlier?

The memory of the incident at the god tree made her face go bright red. Before anything else could be said, she turned around and ran back to her house, leaving the raven haired boy without an answer.

Later that night, during the dinner time at the Higurashi house...

Kagome used the rest of the day to make clear to every member of her family how much she hated Shiro. Still, she couldn't help but think about his words as she watched her grandpa eat. He was filling his belly with meat, noodles and others but, still didn't even touch the actually healthy food!

He was about to fill his plate by the fourth time that night, when she slapped his chopsticks away with her own, preventing him from touching any of the unhealthy food.

-Hey! – said the angry Higurashi patriarch –Why have you done that?!

-You've been eating too much junk food lately. – she answered, her face totally impassive. And, as she filled his plate with vegetables, she continued. –It's already time for you to start taking care of your body and eating more healthy foods.

-Shiro told you to do this, didn't he? – Grandpa Higurashi's question made Kagome flinch for a moment, before delivering his plate back to him. Noticing this, he continued. –I knew it. He used to do the same thing during the time that he lived here.

-I don't get it. – said Souta. –I thought that you hated the guy, sis.

-I do hate him.

-Then, why are you willingly doing something that he told you to do?

-Because, even if I hate him, he actually have a point in this.

-Yeah. You can see that the boy knows about things. – said Mrs. Higurashi.

-You know, it is actually good that you two get along about something. – said Grandpa Higurashi in a fake innocent voice –Maybe, there are still chances of fulfilling my forlorn dream.

-What forlorn dream? – asked Souta, making everyone's attention turn to Grandpa Higurashi.

-Oh, it's nothing. – he replied. –It's just that I always dreamed in introducing Shiro and Kagome to each other and, maybe, one day, seeing them getting married.

-WHAAAATTT?! – yelled Kagome.

-Now that you mentioned. – started Mrs. Higurashi –I would like to have a boy like that as my son-in-law.

-MAMA!! – Kagome yelled again.

-Hihihi. – giggled Souta – So, now big sis has a new boyfriend! I wonder how InuYasha will react when he finds out about this.

-HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!! – yelled the schoolgirl, for the third time that night. But, this time, a burst of laugh coming from all the other Higurashis followed her yell.

-This is not funny! – said the young time-traveler –Let me make myself perfectly clear: I HATE that guy, ok! He is rude, sarcastic, impolite and has an extremely bad taste for clothes! Did you guys get it?! I HATE HIM!!

At that same moment, on a dark alley somewhere in the city...

-AACHOOO!!

Shiro shook his head after this huge sneeze. Someone must be talking bad things about him. Probably, Kagome. A second later, he started to laugh lightly because of the thought. Some things never change. Then a clack sound quickly brought him back to reality.

-Kukukuku... Well, well. Look to what do we have here. – said a deep husky voice. Suddenly, three figures came out from the shadows: two skinny punks as taller as him, and the owner of the voice: a 6.9 foot tall giant carrying a huge chain that seemed to weigh half a ton!

-Yep, boss. – said one of the punks. –It seems that we have another preschool boy trying to prove himself to his friends. Or, maybe, he is just a newbie that doesn't know where he is.

-Then, maybe we should tell him. – said the other punk. –Hey, kid! Do you know that you have just invaded the territory of the Seven Specters, the cruelest gang of the town?

-So? – asked Shiro, defiance filling his voice.

-So?! – repeated the punk, incredulous. –So, that the Specters have rules for those who enter in their domains without permission: they either become Spectersor they die.

-Well, what is going to be, kid? – asked the giant, snapping his fingers by balling his hand into a fist –Are you going to join us, or should we use you as an example to our foes?

Shiro twitched. He HATED being called kid. Fortunately, the gangsters didn't notice it, otherwise they could see it as a sign of weakness. He quickly recovered his composure and smirked in defiance.

-I have a better idea! – said the raven haired teenager –Why don't you just move away and I let you go unharmed.

The two punk were about to say something in return, but stopped themselves when they saw the look in Shiro's eyes. It wasn't a look of anger, or of defiance. It was a look that simply said: 'displease me and die'. Unfortunately for them, their boss wasn't scared so easily.

-What?! With whom do you think that you're talking to?! – asked the giant, red of anger.

-Doesn't matter. – replied Shiro –You assholes are getting out of my way! Either by the easy way or by the hard way!

-You scumbag! You are going to regret those words!

-The hard way then...

-Enough of this! Let's get him guys! – said the giant, charging against Shiro. The punks hesitated for a moment, but quickly followed their boss in his primitive attack. All this did nothing but make the grin of the violet/indigo eyed boy grow wider.

Hours later, back at the Higurashi house...

As Kagome lay on her bed, she remembered the events that followed tonight's dinner. Right after the meal, she sat on the living room to watch TV with her family. During the whole time that she stayed there, she had to hear the teasing of Souta and her grandpa about her and Shiro being a couple.

When she finally had enough of their teasing, the raven haired girl decided to leave the room and go take a shower to fresh her mind. After the bath, she went straight to her room and locked herself inside of it.

Once there, she decided to study a little before going to bed, trying to catch up what she had lost in the past few weeks that she was with InuYasha and the others. But, even now as she tucked herself on her bed, she was still upset with her relatives because of their jokes about Shiro and her. How could they play with her like that?!

After some minutes, that line of thought made Shiro's face come to her mind and she frowned because of that. She remembered the way that he treated her, the jokes and the nasty remarks that he made about her and how he laughed after each one of them.

'Doesn't matter how handsome that boy is, he should seriously think about changing his behavior' then her eyes went wide as she realized what she just thought, making her curse herself mentally.

'No! No! NO!' she thought 'That boy is not handsome! He is a bad looking punk with an even worst attitude!' Unfortunately to Kagome, she couldn't help as the very first thing that came to her mind when she went to the dreams world was the half-violet half-indigo eyes that belonged to the raven haired boy.

_To be continued..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Final comments:_ Okay. Here is the first chapter of my first long-shot work. Some InuYasha's fans may notice that I've made a small play with this chapter title so it would remember the title of the first episode of the anime.

As I said before, this AU fic starts little after the episode 88 of the anime, with the difference that here Kagome doesn't get sick (at least not yet).

In the next chapter, you will know a little more about my OC, Shiro Tsukayama. He is a character with many secrets, some of them related with elements of other animes. But don't get things wrong! This will not be a crossover fic, since those elements will have little influence over the story.

Also, I must warn you guys that I still didn't decided if this fic is going to have any romance but, if it does, I must warn you to not expect many traditional pairings.

By the way, does anyone knows the name of Kagome's school and the name of the city were she lives?

Please R&R.


	2. Encounters and Engagements

InuYasha

Eternal Souls Saga

Act 1: Change of Course

_Chapter__ 2: Encounters and Engagements_

_Author's Note:_ I don't own InuYasha. Except for Shiro, the Seven Specters and other co-stars, all characters showed in this fanfic belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

As new day rose, rays of sunlight started to go thru the windows of the small house right behind the shintoist temple know as Sunset Shrine, lighting up the rooms inside of it. In one of these rooms, the time-traveling teenager miko Kagome Higurashi was lightly cuddling her pillow as she experienced as pleasurable dream.

That's it, until her alarm clock decided that it was already time to wake up our sleeping beauty.

Kagome frowned as the ringing sound filled her head. She covered her head with her pillow, trying to muffle the irritating noise and failing miserably. Then, she reached for the desk besides her bed and managed to blindly turn off the alarm. But, before she could go back to dreamland, her mother called her from the kitchen.

Kagome! – called Mrs. Higurashi. –Hurry! Get up or else you will be late for school!

Ok mama! I'm going! – replied the schoolgirl. She knew that it was pointless to argue with her mother for just a few more minutes of sleep, so she just agreed with her and got up from her bed. Fifteen minutes later, she was totally clean dressed and ready for school.

When she arrived at the dinning room, the breakfast was ready and Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa Higurashi and Souta were already eating.

I hope that you gluttons had left something to me. – she said playfully to the two men of the house. Souta's and Grandpa Higurashi's glares only made her giggle a little.

Although this initial incident, breakfast was a very peaceful meal that day. So, about thirty minutes later both the Higurashi kids were ready to go to school.

Bye Mama! Bye Grandpa! We're leaving! – announced Kagome, just before leaving with her brother to school.

Minutes later, at the gate of Kagome's school...

Kagomeee! – a girl screamed, coming from behind the raven haired schoolgirl. As she turned around, she found out that the ones who called her were her three classmates' friends.

Yuka! Eri! Ayumi! – Kagome called in return, waving her hand high above her head while she waited for her friends to reach her.

Kagome! – said Ayumi – Long time no see! Are you finally feeling well?

Yeah. – started Eri –Last time we heard from you, you were stuck in bed because of one of those strange diseases of yours.

It's ok. I'm fine. – the young miko answered, as she started to imagine many ways to make her grandpa pay for coming with such lame excuses for her absence at school.

Are you sure? – asked Yuka.

Yeah. Don't worry. I'm completely cured.

After a while walking together, catching up with the news and chatting about their usual nonsense, Kagome, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi finally arrived at their classroom's door. There, things started to get a little more interesting.

So Kagome, how are things going between you and that violent boyfriend of yours? – asked Eri.

Errhg... – started Kagome, hesitating.

He still hasn't decided if he is going to stay with you or that ex-girlfriend of his? – this time was Yuka who made the question.

Errr... No. – answered Kagome.

I can't believe in this! – shouted Eri. –Kagome, you don't have to stand this! This two-timing boy doesn't deserve you!

Yeah! – continued Yuka –You should break up with him and move on!

I know but, is that I really like him...

Oh... It's hopeless... – sighed Yuka, followed right by Eri. Meanwhile, Ayumi, with her always optimistic behavior, thought that as long that Kagome and that boy loved each other everything would end up fine. Then, she decided to cheer everyone up by changing the subject of the conversation.

So Kagome, did you know that we have a new student in our school? – said Ayumi.

New student? – asked the schoolgirl, with a curious expression on her face.

Oh yeah! The new student! – said Eri and Yuka in unison. Kagome was a little taken back when she suddenly saw a dreamlike expression fall over the faces of her three friends. What happened to them while she was out?

Kagome. – started Eri –You have to see this new student! He is so gorgeous!

He is?

Yes, he is! He actually looks like a Greek god! Maybe it is because he spent the last few years in Greece.

He did?

Yeah. – answered Yuka –We don't know the whole story yet, since he arrived just yesterday and we weren't able to talk with him properly. But, if you wanna know more, why don't you ask Hojo? I'm sure that he would love answering all your questions.

Why should I ask Hojo? – said Kagome, defensively.

Well, it seems that, before going to Greece, he used to live here in the neighborhood and he and Hojo were used to hang out together back then. And, - continued her friend, with a mischievous grin on her face -since it's no secret that Hojo has a huge crush for you, I'm sure that, if you pull the right strings, you can make him tell you anything that you want.

Kagome's breath got stuck on her throat and she went slightly pale. But, what caused that reaction on her wasn't her friend's comment about Hojo's feelings for her, but what she had said about this new boy. 'It can't be!' she thought. Someone who used to live on the nearbys, moved to a European country and now is back. This story was too familiar to her taste.

Hey, look! There they are! – announced Ayumi, pointing to the end of the corridor, where two figures just arrived. One of them Kagome recognized as her old short brown haired friend, Hojo. The sight of the other made her heart stop for a few moments.

Hey! – before anybody could stop her, Ayumi called for the boys – Hojo! Shiro! Come over here!

Seeing the three beautiful girls calling for them, Shiro couldn't help but grin mischievously. So, in a blink of eye, he went to where they were, dragging Hojo with him.

Hey girls. – said Shiro –How are you doing today?

Oh, were fine. – answered Yuka –No. Even better than fine.

It didn't take long to the dreamlike expression came back to the girls' faces and they start drooling over him. Shiro was clearly amused by the girls' reaction, while Hojo, who was standing not very far behind from the long black haired boy, had an embarrassed expression on his face.

The little display was soon interrupted by a coughing sound. It was just then that Shiro noticed that there was someone standing right behind the girls. He moved his body so he could get a better view of whoever was, but realized his mistake when his body twitched after he recognized the person who was occupying that space.

Oh, sorry. – said Eri –Shiro, I would like to introduce you to our friend...

...Kagome Higurashi. – finished the raven haired boy with a cold and emotionless voice.

Shiro Tsukayama. – answered Kagome in the same cold and emotionless voice. This turns of the events caught everyone else by surprise. Hojo was the first one who recovered from the shock. He stepped between the two teenagers, looked at Shiro, then at Kagome and finally back at Shiro.

Do you two know each other? – asked the brown haired boy. But, before anything else could be said, the school's bell rang announcing the beginning of the classes.

Later...

Because of the class, the conversation between Shiro, Kagome and the others was interrupted. So, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Hojo had to wait until lunchtime to hear an explanation.

When it finally arrived, Kagome took her friends to the schoolyards and started to tell them what happened on the day before. Neither Eri, Yuka nor even Ayumi ever said anything about it.

That's it, until she finished her story.

Kagome... – started Eri. –...you're so damn lucky!

What! – shouted the time-traveling miko.

You heard me! You're so incredibly lucky!

She is right Kagome. – said Yuka. –Think a little. In one single day you managed to arrange a date with the hottest boy in the whole school!

This is not a date!

I'm so jealous! – stated Ayumi.

Didn't you girls hear what I just said! The guy is a jerk! There is no reason why should you be jealous! Actually, you should be sorry for me.

Kagome passed the rest of the lunchtime pointing every single flaw that she believed that Shiro possessed. Her friends, of course, were to busy daydreaming about the black haired boy to pay attention to her.

Meanwhile, inside their own classroom, Shiro was telling Hojo the same story that Kagome told their friends. The reaction of the brown haired boy was a little more predictable, thought.

One day. – said Hojo.

What? – asked Shiro

One day. – repeated the boy, and continued. –You're back for only one day, and you're already dating the girl that I like. I so hate you!

Hey! Wait a second, it's not like this! I'm not dating anybody! Well... not yet at least... But, even if I did, it definitely wouldn't be Kagome Higurashi!

Why not! Isn't she good enough for you!

Hojo, calm down. – said Shiro, after taking a deep breath –I know that history is not on my side on this, but I wouldn't steal the girl of a friend of mine. I'm just not that type of guy anymore.

The brown haired boy seemed to have calmed himself after hearing those words. With that, Shiro managed to release a breath which he didn't even knew that he was holding.

Except when there was any female involved, he and Hojo were very good friends and he had no desire in losing that friendship. He knew that, while he was out, his friend became pretty sensitive about the girlfriend-thing and so, he should take it easy when touching on that subject, unlike he used to do when they were kids.

But first, one last tease in the name of the old times!

Besides, - Shiro started in a playful tone –you always had a pretty strange taste for girls. What have you seen on that wimpy girl anyway?

Seeing Hojo fuming because of that last comment, Shiro couldn't help but giggle. He was still so fun to tease. The brown haired boy was about to say something, when one of their classmates came running to them, interrupting their conversation.

Hey, did you guys hear the news? – asked the boy. -It seems that someone have knocked out three members of the Seven Specters last night.

Hojo was surprised in hearing this but, when he looked at Shiro, he saw that his friend seemed a little lost and confused.

Seven Specters? – asked the indigo/violet eyed boy.

That's right. You still don't know about the current gangs' situation. – stated Hojo. – I will explain it to you.

As you well know, - started the brown haired boy -this area always was very valuable to countless gangs that have business here in the city and, because of that, those same gangs were stuck in an endless war for the control of it. From the gangs that are currently fighting for this territory, the most cruel and powerful is, undoubtedly, the Seven Specters gang. Originally, it was only a group of seven punks who used to bully anybody who crossed their way, but now it's a true gang with dozen of members! Rumors says that their leader became really strong after having lessons with some mysterious martial artists and that he promised to train anybody who join the Seven Specters and swear loyalty to him. It seems that those rumors are true, since every member of the gang is incredibly strong.

'Strong!' thought Shiro. 'The guys that I beat yesterday were anything but strong.'

If what you're saying it's true, then how did three of their members were beaten last night? – asked Shiro, in the most innocent way possible. Then he turned to their classmate who brought the news and asked. –Can you tell me any details about what happened?

I would like to know about that too. – said Hojo.

Well, - started the boy, shyly – all that I know is what everybody else already knows: that three tried to bully someone last night, the guy reacted and now they were on the ITU of the hospital, recovering from what the guy did to them.

It's hard to believe that one single person was able to beat those guys.

Now you're being dramatic, Hojo! – said Shiro. – Don't you remember that, in the old times, I used to handle four or five bullies all by myself!

That's a completely different case, Shiro! Doesn't matter how strong you think that you are, not even you would be able to win easily against one of the Seven Specters, let alone three! – darted Hojo. The only answer that he received from the long raven haired boy was a mocking face that said "Wanna bet?". But, before anything else could be said, the bell rang announcing the end of the lunchtime and the start of new classes.

Later, on that afternoon...

Kagome and her friends were eating in the local Wacdonald's and, during the whole meal, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi kept asking their raven haired friend about her supposed date with the brand new bachelor of their school.

I told you already! It's not a date! – said Kagome, in an annoyed voice.

So you say. But, whatever this is a date or not, tomorrow you ARE going to tell us in details everything that happens tonight. – stated Yuka.

Kagome resumed her eating furiously, with an annoyed expression over her face. Why did they have to keep saying that she had a date with Shiro! She couldn't stand that guy! Besides, she only met him yesterday! She knew almost nothing about him!

Maybe it was fate. Or maybe it was just some kind of cosmic joke. Either way, at that same moment, one of the solutions for that little problem entered through the door of the fast food bar.

Look! – said Ayumi. –It's Hojo! Hey Hojo! Over here!

Okay Kagome. – whispered Eri to her friend. –Now it's your chance! Ask him about Shiro!

What!

Don't be shy! You know that you're just as curious as we are! So go ahead and ask him!

Truth to be told, she was indeed curious about the past of the violet/indigo eyed boy. But, just simply ask Hojo about one of his friends when she knew that he was interested in her seemed too cruel. As the brown haired boy approached their table, the young miko did her best to pull herself together and tried to get rid of that uneasy feeling on her belly.

Hello girls. – greeted the boy, politely.

Hey Hojo – greeted the girls. Kagome winced in pain when she felt Eri's elbow hit her ribs. She took a deep breath and then tried to make the fateful question.

Listen Hojo... err... do you mind...

Let me guess. – interrupted the boy, in a depressed and tired voice. –You girls want know about Shiro, right?

Yeah. Sorry. – replied Kagome with an apology, trying to lessen his unspoken pain.

Don't worry. You're not the first, neither will be the last ones ask me about him for a while. So, what do you want know?

Why don't you start from the beginning and tell us how did you two first met? – asked Eri, starting to feel guilty for helping causing so much pain in Hojo.

That was so long ago. – started Hojo, feeling nostalgic. –But, I can still remember as if was yesterday.

_Flashback_

A 6 years old brown haired boy was being pinned against a wall by two older boys with twice his size, while another boy from the same age as the other two stares at him, with his arms crossed.

Hojo. Hojo. Hojo. – said the third boy in a fake disappointed tone. – I thought we had a deal. You would give us your lunch's money and we wouldn't have to beat you anymore. So, why don't you end this by paying us already?

I don't care what you say, I'm not giving my money to you! – said the young Hojo, trying to sound brave, even thought he was visibly scared.

Oh, really? Let's see about that. – saying that, the third boy punched Hojo's stomach again and again, while the other two held him by tightly the arms, preventing any response from the part of the brown haired boy.

After a few more minutes of spanking, the two boys released Hojo from their grip. The younger boy dropped to his knees, tears of pain and humiliation running through his face. As he felt one of the boys' foot press against the back of his head, Hojo was about to give up and pay the guys when a fifth voice made itself present.

Hmph! A bunch of punks bulling a kid who can't even defend himself. What a pitiful sight!

Who are you! – asked the leader, while turning around to face who had spoken those defiant words. His yes met a raven haired boy who was as old as Hojo, but something about him made him look far older.

Tell me, don't you guys agree that only cowards join forces just to spank a kid who is much weaker then them? – asked the boy.

You have a big mouth boy. – snarled the leader. –This will put you in some serious trouble someday. Why don't you forget what you saw and we let you go before we decide that you should be put together with that weakling there on the floor?

Sorry, I can't do that. I'm not the kind of person who turns his back to someone who needs help. But, how about this: you guys leave this place at once promising to never bully any other kid again and I give you my word that you won't be hurt.

What! – spit the leader –That's it! You're going down! Let's get him boys!

Hearing their boss order, the other two boys joined him in a charge attack against the kid who challenged them. Meanwhile, the kid just smirked and charged against them as well. What Hojo witnessed then seemed something that you only saw in some american action movie. In less then two minutes the kid defeated all the three punks, leaving them lying on the ground with a few broken bones all over their body, while himself had only a few bruises here and there.

I hope that you have learned your lesson. – said the boy to the punks. Then, turning to Hojo, he asked. -Are you okay?

Yeah, I'm fine. But you don't look so good.

Well, you should see the other guy. – joked the boy, making both of them laugh. Then a rumbling noise was heard. The kid blushed and put a hand over his belly, trying to control his hungry stomach. Hojo giggled.

Would you like to eat something? I'm paying.

Sure. By the way, what's your name?

I'm Hojo. How about yours?

I'm Shiro. Nice to meet you.

_Flashback's End_

A-nd we have been friends since then. – finished Hojo.

Wow. What a story! – stated Ayumi.

Shiro really seems to be a great person. – said Yuka. –It must be great have a friend like him.

Yeah. It's nice to have him around. But, still have its disadvantages.

Disadvantages? – asked Kagome.

It's almost impossible to find a girlfriend when he is nearby. All the girls are always paying more attention on him then in anybody else. – sighed Hojo.

Besides, - continued the brown haired boy. –in countless times I caught him dating some girl that I was interested on my back.

Back at that time, I used to be very shy around girls so I had a hard time trying to ask them out. Then, when I confronted him about his relationship with those girls he usually said that he saw my insecurity as a sign that I didn't really liked those girls and that if I really wanted a girlfriend I should grow some backbone to ask them out. Usually, we used to have a fight because of that and then stayed some time without talking to each other. – while Hojo told this story, the girls started to laugh uneasily, since that was exactly what seemed to be happening right now between Shiro, Kagome and Hojo!

Anyway, - continued the brown haired boy. – eventually Shiro would break up with whoever he was dating and by then I would be already over everything that happened. Then, it wouldn't take long before we became friends again. As I said, even with the disadvantages, it is nice to have him around.

I remember that we used to do everything together. Wherever one went the other was right behind. Sometimes we even called his brothers to come along and make a small party.

Shiro has brothers! – exclaimed Eri, totally surprised. Hojo was a little taken back by her reaction, but managed to recover quickly enough.

Oh, that's right. Nobody knows about this yet. Shiro have siblings!

Hojo, please tells me more about this! – pleaded Eri, her eyes shining just with the possibility of the existence of another boy like Shiro. At the same, Ayumi and Yuka weren't much behind their friend. Kagome seemed to be the only one who wasn't affected by the news.

Well, let me see. – mumbled the schoolboy. –It has been some time since I last spoke with them but, if I'm not mistaken, he has one full-blooded older brother, one stepsister as old as him and a younger half-brother that is also his stepsister's half-brother.

Wow! – exclaimed Kagome. –What a complicated family!

Yeah! But we used to have a lot of fun together. It was fun to hang around with those guys. That's it, until the day that Shiro and his older brother went to Greece. – said Hojo, a little depressed in the end.

Why did their father sent them away, anyway? – asked Kagome. Hearing that, a puzzled expression felt upon Hojo's face.

What are you talking about? Shiro's dad had nothing to do with their trip.

But... but... Grandpa said that... – stated a confused Kagome.

Oh, I get it. – said Hojo. -Shiro must have said that so Higurashi-jiisan wouldn't be worried. But, the truth is that Tsukayama-san didn't have anything to do with his sons travel. Actually, I even think that he was against it.

So, how did they...? – asked Yuka.

Five years ago, both Shiro and his brother enrolled themselves in an exchange program sponsored by some rich foundation. They took the whole matter in their own hands. I believe that the only thing that their father did was sign some papers and put them inside the plane. – Hojo paused for a moment then continued. -He didn't even worry about getting a good place for them to live there!

What! - exclaimed Eri. -Didn't this foundation put them in the cares of some local family!

No. It wasn't their obligation to do so. In the program's contract, there was a whole page where it clearly said that the foundation would pay the ticket for the trip and the school's expenses, but the children's sustenance would still be responsibility of their respective parents! So, once they landed on Greece's airport, they were on their own! – the boy stopped for a moment to check on the girls chocked faces to then finish. –I know that it sounds too cruel but, it was their decision. Nobody could stop them from doing what they wanted!

But why! – asked Ayumi, tears of sympathy starting to form on her eyes. –Why would anyone choose such a horrible fate to himself?

Family matters. – replied Hojo. When he noticed that everybody attention was on him and inquiring looks were over the girls faces, he continued. –No. This is not something that you should learn from me. If you wants know more, you should ask to Shiro himself. I asked him to meet me here, and he shouldn't take long to arrive.

After that all the five teenagers stayed in silence for a moment. Uncomfortable with the morbid atmosphere that took place on their table, Kagome checked her watch and gasped when realized how long she stayed there talking.

Oh my! Sorry guys but I have to go! My moms asked to me arrive early so I could help her with tonight's dinner!

Don't worry, Kagome. It's okay. Besides, it's getting late. We should also be going. – said Yuka, trying to cheer everybody up. Then she turned to their brown haired friend. –Thank you for the story, Hojo.

With that, all the girls left the local hamburger chain. As they entered in the crowded street of the city, the only thing on their minds was the sad story of the raven haired, indigo/violet eyed knows as Shiro Tsukayama.

Not very far from there...

At the ITU of the local hospital, the three members of the Seven Specters beat by Shiro were recovering from their injuries. From the three, only the leader was conscious, but he wished that he wasn't.

Being awake meant that he would have to deal with the memories of his shameful defeat, and also meant that he would have to deal with his fear of something a lot worse that would surely happen.

His fears were about to come true when two strange figures dressing nurses' uniforms entered on their room. One of the figures approached from his bed and then spoke.

Wake up you wussies! The boss wants see you!

Meanwhile, back at the city's streets...

Having separated from her friends a while ago, Kagome headed for her home and even now she still kept thinking about Shiro. So far, the teenager boy and his arrogant attitude did nothing but made her angry. But now, after hearing his story from Hojo, she couldn't help but sympathize with him a little. Just a little.

She was standing at edge of a corner, waiting with a whole crowd for the traffic light to go green so she could cross the street, when she heard a female voice shouting.

Nenji! Come back here!

Turning around to face the owner of the voice, Kagome saw a balloon flying by and, shortly after, a little boy passing through middle of the crowd and entering in to the street, running after the balloon.

The schoolgirl gasped. Even through that was a very calm street, used just by a few cars that usually run at a very low speed, if a vehicle being driven by more daring driver showed up, it could easily hit the boy and kill him!

As if someone was reading her mind, a blue colored car and a motorcycle carrying two passengers appeared at the end of the street, both running at least at 100km/h!

Watch out! – and saying that, Kagome rushed to help the kid, trying to catch him before one of the vehicles did. But, only when she finally reached the boy, is that she realized the mistake that she have made. She would never be able to take them both out of danger in time!

Seeing the car get closer and closer to them, the young miko kneeled down on the ground and hugged the child tightly, instinctively trying to protect that innocent being. As she heard several gasps and screams around her, the young girl shut her yes close and prepared herself for the impact!

But it never came...

After several moments, Kagome opened her yes and turned to the direction from where her imminent death should be coming, and was surprised for what she saw: there, standing about two or three meters from her, someone was between her and the car and, with one single hand, was preventing the vehicle from advancing any further! Someone wearing her school's uniform. A boy with a long raven hair tied in a ponytail.

'Shiro!' though Kagome, finally recognizing the person before her. As the car ceased his futile attempts of going forward, the dark haired schoolboy released it, allowing the girl to see the deep marks that his grip made on the car's bodywork. The expression on his face was so deadly serious that it actually scared Kagome.

After that, Shiro went to the driver's door and, looking through the window, checked on the ones inside of the car. Then, he turned to the direction where the vehicle was going. Doing the same, Kagome saw the motorcycle that was riding along with the car make a turn and disappear from her sight.

Are you all right? – asked Shiro, as he walked to where Kagome and the kid were and kneeled right in front of them. Then, he faced the boy and gave him something that he was holding in his right hand. It was a balloon. –Here. I believe that this belongs to you.

Seeing the balloon that he was chasing so close to him again, the boy's face filled with happiness. He quickly took the balloon in his hands and ran to his mother's arms, who cried once she saw that his son was alive and well.

Meanwhile, Kagome was into a stupor. She didn't knew what surprised her more: the fact that the boy in front of her had just stopped a car running in high-speed using only his left hand, the fact that he managed to pick up a balloon that was flying five meters above the ground before doing it or that his face now showed an expression of pure caring and kindness, making the hard expression that he showed earlier seems like a shadow or even just a mirage.

Suddenly, Shiro held her tightly by the hand and started to drag her out of that location. Soon, she realized that people had started to crowd around the incident's site and that, if they stood there any longer, they would have to answer a lot of questions. So, she didn't made any complains about his behavior and followed him silently.

This should be far enough. - they were just a few blocks away from the site when Shiro stopped and turned to face her. –Now can you tell me what the hell did you think that you were doing! You could have got yourself killed back there!

Hey! Don't scream at me like that! – shouted Kagome, returning to her old self. –Besides, what would you expected me to do! Sit there and watch that kid be hit by that car!

I don't know. – shouted the boy, even louder than the girl. –But, I wouldn't be able to look into your grandfathers eyes and tell him that I watched you die! So, next time that you fell like trying to kill yourself, please, do it very far away from me!

With that they both felt in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Then, Kagome looked at his face and, uneasily, tried to ask him a question.

H-How... d-did you... did that, any way?

Hmn? – answered Shiro, totally lost.

I want to know how you stopped that car.

Well,... – started the boy, uncertain about what to do. –That's kind of a long story and I don't fell like telling it to you right now.

But he didn't have to say anything more. She already knew: his experience in Greece. Whatever happened there, it gave him the strength that he had now. She now understood why she had mistaken Shiro with InuYasha: they both had the same aura. It was the aura of someone who went through hell and, somehow, managed to survive.

Stop it. – said Shiro, interrupting her thoughts.

What? – now it was her time to give a confused answer.

The look in your eyes. I don't know what happened but, I want you to stop staring at me with those eyes full of pity. – demanded the boy. Hearing that, the schoolgirl turned her head to hide her blush and apologized.

I'm sorry.

Whatever. – Then, Shiro started to walk away while saying. –You should go back home. It's late and your family must be worry about you.

As he left the young raven haired girl behind, Shiro started to remember of the latest events. While he was holding the car, he managed to get a glimpse of the two motorcycle riders and thought that had recognized one of them. Then, his suspicious were confirmed when he checked on the car's passengers and saw two of the punks that he had beaten yesterday.

There was no doubt in his mind that, the one that he saw riding that bike was the leader of the punks.

Hump. Thinks are starting to get interesting. – said the dark haired schoolboy, as he imagined the reasons why someone in his conditions him would have to rush to anywhere that wasn't a hospital.

Higurashi's house. Hours later...

Mrs. Higurashi was happy. It was good having a guest at her house again. It's been a while since the last time that she had the chance to cook to anybody besides her family. Since her husband death.

That thought made her smile fade for a moment but, before it could ruin her happiness completely, she heard a knock on the door and quickly turned her cherish mode back on.

Kagome! – called the Higurashi's matriarch. –Could you please answer the door! I'm still finishing dinner.

Okay mama! – came a reluctant answer from the living room. As the girl walked to the door, she couldn't help but to sigh in defeat. She had tried everything to not attend at this dinner. Since pretending to be sick, from saying that she was tired and was going to sleep earlier, passing through asking to eat at her room so she finish her homework. Nothing worked.

Still, when her mother told her to get ready to dinner, she surprised everybody (including herself) by taking a longer shower, putting her favorite dress (a sleeved black one that reached just a littler above her knees and that had some extra space in the area from the shoulders to half-way down to the elbows) and, even thought that she didn't put any make up, she had taken some time to brush her hair in a way that they would end up in two cute spiral-like locks.

Someone might even think that she was about to go out in a date!

As she finally reached the front entrance, Kagome stopped, took a deep breath and put her best fake smile ever. She knew who she was about to find behind the wooden barrier. Still, the vision that met her eyes when she opened the door managed to, somehow, shock her.

Shiro was standing there, looking straight at her. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a shirt that was red on the chest and on the back and beige on the sleeves and on the sides of the body. His hair, usually messy and tied, was now loose and very well combed. Okay, now she admitted: that boy was indeed handsome!

They both stayed like that for a while, staring at each other for a while, until someone's cough brought them back to reality. Mrs. Higurashi was standing not very far from them, with an amused smile on her lips as she watched the two teenagers trying to recompose themselves. Kagome quickly stepped back, allowing then Shiro's entrance.

What are these for? – asked the young girl, who just now noticed the bouquet of white roses that the boy carried in his right hand.

Well, when a man is invited to someone's house, its tradition gives flowers to the lady of the house. – answered Shiro.

That caught the young miko off guard. Blushing, Kagome stretched her arms to receive the bouquet but, before she could even touch them, the boy quickly removed his sneakers, approached Mrs. Higurashi and offered her the flowers.

Here Higurashi-san. These are for you.

Thank you, Shiro. I will put them in a jar. – said Mrs. Higurashi, blushing lightly as she took the white roses in her arms.

Meanwhile behind them, Kagome was fuming! There she was, thinking that the raven haired boy was ready to make amends with her, when, actually, he was just trying to get on the good graces of her family. She was such a fool!

As the schoolgirl cursed herself, she didn't noticed that her mother had long gone back to her chores and that Shiro was now watching her with a smirk on his face. He approached her and called her attention by cleaning his throat.

You know, there's no need to be jealous. – he stated. -I separated some for you. - Those words accomplished nothing but making the girl's anger rise. She was about to assault him with all the bad words that she knew, when she took a better look at what her was offering her.

She was expecting that he would give her some leftover of the bouquet that he gave to her mother, but it wasn't so. Instead, what she saw on his left hand was the most beautiful pair of sakuras that she ever saw!

Blushing ever deeper than before, Kagome quickly took the flowers in her own hand and rushed into the inner parts of the house, with Shiro right behind her. As the two teenagers entered into the TV room, they were greeted by a question.

Does anybody know where Buuyo is? – Souta asked as he searched for their fat cat who has been missing the whole day.

Hours later...

In the end, dinner occurred pretty smoothly, with just some small incident between Shiro and Kagome, and then some others where they both joined forces to make Grandpa Higurashi eat more healthy food, to break the peace. Now, everyone was back on the TV room, waiting the beginning of the news report.

Hohohohohoho! It's so nice having everybody together watching TV peacefully! It makes me feel so happy! – said Grandpa Higurashi in a fake innocent voice as false tears start to come out of his eyes.

Okay tanuki-jiji. – started Shiro. –What are you up to?

Tanuki-jiji? – asked a confused Souta.

Is a nickname that gave him, long ago. – answered the raven haired schoolboy. –I use it every time that I notice that he is lying or plotting on of his schemes. Sometimes I wonder how he managed to become a priest.

Well, in that I have to agree with you. Grandpa is indeed too dishonest for a priest. – stated Kagome. Shiro turned to face the girl, disbelief printed in his face. Even through they have agree in help each other in their common mission of changing Grandpa Higurashi eating habits, neither of them had openly agreed with the other's point of view and, truth to be told, he never expected that Kagome would be the first one to break this barrier.

'Hmph. Maybe she is cuter than I thought.' realizing what he just thought, Shiro turned his face away to hide the light blush in his checks.

Buwaa! – Not noticing the unusual friendly atmosphere between the two youngsters, Grandpa Higurashi started an "I'm sad" act. –This is so unfair! How can you team up to bully an old man!

Stop this pitiful acting and tell me what you're plotting already, tanuki-jiji! – snarled a recomposed Shiro. The boy was about to lose his patience with the old man, when the youngest person in the room interrupted the conversation.

Maybe, it has something to do with that dream of his... – say Souta. Kagome stiffened when her that and Grandpa Higurashi stopped his acting as he realized that he has been caught. Before anyone could stop them, both grandfather and granddaughter joined forces to prevent that the short haired boy say anything else.

Woow! – Shiro exclaimed, surprised with the reaction of the two members of the Higurashi. –Okay, that is it! Stop everything! Rewind! What is he talking about! What dream is this!

Seeing that it was pointless trying to hide everything now, the two released Souta and made him explain the whole story to the long haired teenager. When it was done, Shiro didn't know if he should stay red of embarrassment, white with the shock, or purple of sickness. In the end, he decided for something in the between.

Tanuki-jiji... – started the young boy, with a very weak voice. But, seconds later, he regained his natural strength, which was brought back by his fury. –WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!

The Higurashi patriarch instinctively searched for cover as the boy in front of him went in rage mode. The old man knew very well how disastrous Shiro's outbursts could be.

I know that I'm not the best person in the world, but setting me up with her! – shouted Shiro while pointing to Kagome. –I had no idea that you hated me so much, old man!

Hey! – exclaimed the girl in question. –What's that suppose to mean!

I mean that the idea of getting married to you makes me sick!

Well, for your information the idea of marring you doesn't please me either! You're no prince charming you know!

You uncute girl! The only way that I would marry someone like you would be to fulfill the last wishes of a dying man! – once those words were spoken, they both started to sent death glares to one another. Trying to calm them and also check on something that Shiro said, Grandpa Higurashi decided to butt in.

Listen Shiro, do you really meant what you just said? – asked the old priest.

Of course that I did!

Then, if I die tomorrow, would you marry Kagome if that was my last wish? – asked Grandpa Higurashi, with the eyes full of hope. Everybody looked shocked to the Higurashi patriarch as he asked that. They were all thinking the same think, but Shiro was the only one who gave him the answer that all of them wanted to give.

The indigo/violet eyed boy punched the old priest several times, leaving many bumps on the man's head. Then, as he stormed out of the room, he stopped for a moment to look at the old man lying on the floor and say the following words.

Don't you dare ask me something so stupid EVER again!

All the remaining people inside of the room stayed in deep silence. No one knew how to break the tension atmosphere formed with that last incident. They stayed like this for a while, until something on the TV caught Mrs. Higurashi attention.

Hey! It's that Buuyo!

Shiro was sitting on the outside of the backdoor entrance, trying to calm himself and think about what just happened.

He had to face it: he should have seen it coming. This whole mess is a perfect tanuki-jiji trademark. Only he would have the guts necessary to try make his own granddaughter get engaged with someone that she barely knows and that he doesn't heard a word for the last five years.

Shiro turned his gaze to the night's sky above him and, it didn't took very long before he completely lost himself staring at the stars. That was a habit that he got during his stay at Greece, but he still wasn't sure if it was a bad one or not.

'Hmph. Doesn't matter to where I travel, I just can't find a clearest night's sky as the one in...' before he could complete this line of thought a voice interrupted his reveries.

So there you are! I have been searching all over for you! – the long raven haired boy quickly turned to face the owner of the voice, but relaxed when recognized him.

What do you what Souta?

Well, I just came here to tell you that you might have to stay here for a little longer...

What?

Well, you see. – Souta started, a little uneasily. – We just saw our cat on the TV. It seems that a child found him walking by the street and tried to take him home, but his mom and dad didn't allow it. Now he is threatening to jump from a twelve floors building if his parents doesn't change their minds.

Oh! – exclaimed a surprised Shiro.

Yeah. I know. Mom and Grandpa are going there to see if they can do anything but, since mom doesn't want to leave me and my sister alone, she asking you to stay here until they come back.

Okay. No problem. – answered Shiro. Silence felt between them, but it didn't take long before that the older boy noticed that Souta was sending him short and uncertain gazes all the time. –There is anything else that you wanna talk about?

Well, yes. – replied the younger boy. –Its nothing really important but, I heard that you were good in dealing with girls, so I wanted to ask you: how a boy should tell a girl that he likes her?

The silence came back with full force. After a while, Shiro walked to where Souta was and sat on his heels to stay face to face with the boy. Then, he chuckled when realized that the younger boy wasn't kidding. He had to admit: he wasn't expecting that!

Come little one. I will teach you the secrets of bachelorism! – said Shiro, trying to sound like a teacher. Little they know that their conversation was being heard by someone else.

Kagome's earlier rage was slowly coming. Why Souta went ask love advises to that guy who was a complete stranger instead of her, his sister, his own flesh and blood! She felt so betrayed!

When she noticed that they resumed their talking, she leaned closer to hear better what they were saying.

Before anything, answer me this: your feelings for this girl are serious or you are simply attracted for her?

Umm... What? – Souta replied, not understanding a word of what Shiro just said. The older boy sighed and remade his question.

Do you really love this girl or you just think that she is pretty?

I... I... really love her. – admitted Souta, making Shiro smile in sympathy.

Okay then. Listen to me well, because this is what you're going to do. Tomorrow you're going to set a private meting with this girl and you're going to tell her exactly how you feel about her.

It's just that? – asked a perplex Souta.

Yep. There is no real secret for telling a girl that you love her. All you have to do is follow your heart and be honest.

Really!

Really! – assured Shiro. –I have just one recommendation thought: whatever you do, do NOT try to explain yourself. If there is one thing that all the girls seems to know is that true love needs no reason to be.

While Shiro said those words, Kagome, who was listening to everything, was silent and completely perplex. She was expecting him to say something pervert or even playboy-like, but instead he spoke something truly decent and, actually, pretty romantic.

'Maybe I was wrong about him after all.' a simple smile born in her lips as that thought crossed her mind.

Of course, if you was only felling attracted by her and just wanted to get laid, then there would be a couples of secrets that you might have to know.

'Maybe not.' thought Kagome, frowning. She decided to interrupt this conversation before Shiro could completely "corrupt" her brother.

So there you are! – said the schoolgirl, trying to sound like she just arrived. –I've been looking all over to you!

Sorry sis. But, guess what? Shiro agreed to stay here with us.

Really! I'm so glad! – she replied in a sarcastic voice, while looking at the boy in question. Then, turning her attention back at Souta, she said. – Now go tell this to mama and grandpa.

Ok. - Soon, the young boy was gone, leaving the two teenagers alone on the outside of the house.

Once they were by themselves, their gazes meet for a moment, just to be quickly separated again. Neither of them had forgotten the earlier incident.

A starting to become familiar silence felt between the two. The atmosphere on that place was becoming unbearable heavy. Someone could actually cut the tension in the air with a knife! Kagome was about to leave back into the house, when Shiro's voice stopped her.

Kagome.

Yes? – asked the girl, coldly.

About what happened earlier... – he stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, as if trying to gather all his forces to do something. -...I'm sorry.

Kagome had lost the counts of how many times that boy had left her perplex with his actions, so this one was just one of many to her. Hearing his unexpected apologizes, the girl's expressions softened.

You know, I can understand that I'm not exactly your type but, did you have to be so harsh? – she asked while sitting by his side, deciding to stay and hear what he had to say.

You got me wrong. It's not that I wouldn't like to marry you. – Kagome's heart almost popped out from her chest when she heard those words. –It's just that I wouldn't like to marry at all.

Why not? – asked the girl, feeling a little disappointed.

I have my reasons. – replied Shiro. They stayed in silence for a while, before he continued. -But the worst part is that your grandfather knew that! I told him that I planned to never get married in my life! Of course, he tried to convince me otherwise in several ways, but I thought that after five years he would have given up. My mistake was had forgotten that he is as stubborn as a mule!

Kagome didn't say anything. She just stayed there, staring at him, trying to figure it out the enigma that was Shiro Tsukayama.

Suddenly, the young girl felt her nose itching. She only had time to turn her head and put her hand in front of her face before sneezing loudly.

Wow! That's was a huge one. – stated the boy. –Are you all right?

Yeah. I'm alright. That was nothing. – answered the girl, blushing a little.

Not really believing on her, Shiro put one hand over her forehead and the other over his own forehead, making the girl blush even more in the process.

You are a little fever. Maybe you're catching a cold. Say it, did you get caught on a rain recently?

After thinking for a moment, Kagome nodded after remembering of an incident on her latest trip to the Sengoku Jidai, when she and her friends were surprised by a sudden rain.

After receiving his answer, Shiro got up and offered her his hand so she could do the same.

Come on, let's go inside. – he said. –If you're really catching a cold, then you should be here with this freezing weather. Besides, if I'm really going to stay here then I have some calls to make.

Smiling warmly, the dark haired girl accepted his hand and walked with the indigo/violet eyed boy back to the insides of the house.

Later, back inside of the house...

After getting back into the Higurashi house, he took Kagome to her room and told her to enter under the covers of her bed and wait for him there, before going to the living room to make his calls.

He had just finished his first one: a small call to a friend of his who owned a store that had a delivery service. Simple. Unfortunately, he knew that his next call wouldn't be like the first one.

He dialed the phone's number and waited for someone to answer it.

_-Hello_. – said a male voice on the other side of the line. The voice seemed to belong to a teenager not very older than Shiro.

Hey. It's me. – there was a whole minute of silence before the voice answered.

_-You're late._

I know. I'm going to stay here a little longer.

_-You shouldn't._

I don't really have a choice in that matter.

_-Yeah, right! Just take care of your self._

Okay. Listen, I have a favor to ask you.

_-Spit it out._

Did you saw tonight's news?

_-Which one?_

The one with the cat and the small kid.

_-Yes, I did._

Could you take care of it for me? – there was another minute of silence before the answer came.

_-I know that we're supposed to help those who need but, don't you think that you're overcharging. This is a small fish! The local authorities can easily take care of it!_

I'm aware of all this. But, it is that the cat belongs to a friend of mine.

_-Oh! A 'friend' of yours. Hehehe, I get it._

Shiro frowned with that comment. Fuming, but yet managing to control himself, he answered that malicious statement.

Could you please stop fooling around!

_-Hey calm down. It was just a joke._ – said the voice, chuckling.-_And don't worry. I will take care of everything for you._

Thanks. – Shiro said gratefully, but still a little mad.

_-You're welcome. Bye._

Bye. – said the teenager, before hanging up the telephone.

About half an hour later...

Souta was at his room doing his homework when he felt his throat become dry. His thirst is so great, that he decides to interrupt what he is doing and go after some water.

Once he approaches the staircase, he is able to feel an awful smell that is coming from downstairs. He continued walking until he reached the kitchen's door, where the smell was even stronger. Inside there, he saw that Shiro was cooking something and that something was the source of all that smell.

Geez! What is this thing that you're cooking that smells so badly!

Homemade medicine. – came the answer from the older boy.

Where did you get all those stuffs? – asked the youngest Higurashi member, as he checked the kitchen's table where the leftovers of Shiro's medicine laid. There, he saw some plants that he recognized as healing herbs, something that resembled a lot the insides of animals that he saw in his biology classes and also things that he didn't even dared to guess what it was.

Delivery service.

Who is sick?

Your sister. I think that she's getting a cold. – at that same moment, the telephone rang. Souta rushed to answer it, glad to have a good excuse to get away from that horrible smell.

Minutes later he was back at the kitchen.

Shiro. It's for you.

Meanwhile, in the upstairs rooms...

Kagome laid comfortably on her bed as the warmth of her blanket was making pleasurable sensations run through her body. Still she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Shiro was taking a while to come back and, when she felt a strange smell coming from downstairs, she started to wonder about what the raven haired teen was doing.

She didn't have to think much as someone knocked on her door. She took sometime to hide herself better under her blankets, before give to the person on the other side of the door her permission to enter. She had long exchanged her fancy black dress for her pajamas and she still wasn't ready to let a stranger see her in such position.

When permission was granted, Shiro opened the door so he and Souta could enter into the bedroom. Once inside, he pulled Kagome's chair from her desk to next to her bed and, while sitting on the chair, he handed her the cup that he was carrying.

Here, drink this. It's a homemade medicine for your cold. – ordered the boy. Kagome took the cup on her own hands while putting herself in a sitting position. Then, she took a tentative sip from the cup's liquid and frowned as a bitter taste touched her tongue.

EWW! This tastes awfully! – complained the girl. -What is it!

After giving a quick glance at Souta, who was franticly shaking his head and silently saying that telling her the truth was a bad idea, Shiro gave her a small lie as an answer.

It's a shake rich in vitamins. It's supposed to taste bad since it is healthy food. – They both laughed a little as they remembered Grandpa Higurashi's constants complain about the taste of the food that they made him eat and, as she drank the rest of the medicine, he finished. –But, at least it will prevent you from getting sick.

Yeah, you're right. Thanks. – she said as she returned the cup to him.

Yep. But, now come the bad news. – Souta took that as his cue and quickly left to his own room.

What bad news! – Kagome asked, confused by her brother's actions.

Your mother called. – replied the teenager boy, in the calmest voice that he could make. –It seems that she and your grandpa will be out longer than anyone guessed. So she asked me to spent the night here with you and your brother.

Kagome went deadly silent as she heard those words. In a matter of seconds, all the implications of the boy in front of her sleeping on her house crossed her mind. Her reaction was quite unexpected, but it was the only one that she could think of.

She fainted.

At first Shiro was startled with her reaction but, as he realized that she was fine and that it was already getting late, he decided to let her sleep. He quickly adjusted her body to a more comfortable position and covered her with her blankets, before putting his hand on her forehead and say.

Sweet dreams, Kagome-chan.

To be continued...

_Final comments_: Okay, hope that you enjoyed. Now, to the comments.

First the reason why only Hojo and Grandpa Higurashi seemed to know Shiro from before he went to Greece.

Since there is no data about Kagome's life before the day that she felt inside the Bone Eaters well, I assumed that there was a time when she, her mother and her brother, didn't lived with Grandpa Higurashi, but in somewhere else with Kagome's father. The same can be said about anyone else who didn't know Shiro from that time.

Also, I needed that my OC had some knowledge about the Sunset Shrine mysteries (especially about the Bone Eater's time-traveling capacities) and, at the same time, I didn't wanted him to be a complete stranger that showed up just to help the Inu-gang.

So, I decided that Shiro would be someone who lived his first decade of life in the Sunset Shrine area (by the way, does anyone know the name of Kagome's city and of the school were she study), when he first met Grandpa Higurashi and Hojo - so far the only two people who recognized him from that time - , but then moved to an foreign country to only return five years later and, while he was out, Kagome left her father's house (I still didn't decided what happened to him) and moved to her grandfather's house on the Sunset Shrine.

Another topic that deserves some comments is Kagome/Shiro relationship. There is no better word to describe it but complicated. Sometimes, you will see them fight like sworn enemies and, sometimes, they will be as close as lover (I may turn them into a couple in the future, but as I said before I'm not sure if this fic will have any romance).

In the next chapter, you'll know another person from Shiro's past, the first direct confront between the indigo/violet eyed boy and the Seven Specters gang and Kagome's return to the Sengoku Jidai.

Also, for the fourth chapter I will need the help of anyone who knows even a little of japanese. I'm creating two OCs for that chapter and I need a japanese name for their special techniques. The name must have something to do with fire and, if possible, I would like that at least one of them had the word ryu (dragon) on it. Please send me the name alongside with its proper translation through e-mail or post it in the reviews section. Thanks in advance.


End file.
